The Wait Is Over
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Daniel and Vala established – and thinking no one knows. Team interaction. Some hanky panky. Rated sexy for Adult Situations.


Title: The Wait is Over

Author: spacegypsy1

Rating: - Adult situations

No Spoilers/Warnings: A touch of adult situations

Pairings: Daniel and Vala (any other possibilities are your imagination)

Guests: Cam Mitchell, Samantha Carter, Teal'c, Jack O'Neill, Hank Landry.

Timeline: After Season 10

Word Count: 2300

Chapters: one of one

~Daniel and Vala established – and thinking no one knows. Team interaction. Some hanky panky. Rated sexy for Adult Situations.

~0~~0~~0~

When the alarm went off for the third time, Daniel reached over and slapped the snooze button and placed an arm back across his eyes. Nine minutes later it sounded again, but before he could reach it the buzz of a charging zat was instantly followed by a low stun blast, and the clock went flying across the room.

He groaned with discord, rolled to his back, slowly tilted his head, opened his eyes and cut them sharply toward the shooter. "You sleep with a zat? When did you start sleeping with a zat!"

From the look on his face it was apparent to Vala he wasn't happy. "Sorry." She mumbled. "I'm still not completely aware of all the Earthly dos and don't dos, darling." She burrowed deeper into the covers moving closer to him.

Stretching his arm he made a space for her against his side, wrapped her close, and grumbled. "We can't keep doing this."

Vala propped herself up on his bare chest. "Really? Shooting alarm clocks is bad?"

"You know what I mean." Daniel finger combed her hair out of her face, still glaring.

"You mean we can't have sex?" She reached under the covers.

"I mean," he told her as he grasped her wrist and pulled her hand high on his chest, "that we can't keep leaving base every night. People will know."

"That we're having kinky sex?"

"Vala! This is serious." He all but dumped her as he stood up.

Sitting up, she frowned. "Where are you going?"

"To take a shower."

"At four in the morning!"

"Yes. We have to be back before someone realizes we're both gone. Therefore, I'm taking a shower. A nice long shower. Probably a cold one."

"Oh! Good idea! Shall I join you? Or would you prefer to join me?" She tossed off the covers.

Daniel stopped and turned towards her. "Wow. Er. Hmm." He waggled his brows, approached her and crawled back into the bed on his knees.

Scooting backwards, Vala laughed, "You're so easy. I love that about you."

He scooped her up under her arms and pulled her to her knees. "You're gonna get us both in trouble, you know that, don't you?"

"Kiss me, Daniel."

"Oh, I'll do more than kiss you." Daniel tossed her on her back, dove to cover her luscious body with his while his mouth swallowed her squeal of delight.

~o0o~

Sam's fork full of scrambled eggs stalled near her mouth, and she looked perplexed. "So they still think no one knows?"

"Yep, that's what I figure. When I couldn't find either of them this mornin' I called Jackson at 0500 and Vala answered his phone... obviously she just woke up, or maybe something else had her sounding all..."

Teal'c interrupted, "And I called Vala Mal Doran at 0500 and Daniel Jackson answered her cellular telephone."

"So, Jackson tells the big guy that Vala must have accidentally picked up his phone last night when she left his office just before he left the base."

"And Vala Mal Doran told Colonel Mitchell that they left the base early this morning and were at iHop for breakfast and that Daniel Jackson was in the men's room so she answered."

Sam blinked, swallowing the now dry eggs, looking from Mitchell to Teal'c and back again, then grinning she picked up the menu. "Seriously? As in this iHop? They didn't have their stories straight before they left? That's so easy to..." She stabbed a piece of sausage and stuffed it quickly into her mouth.

"Go on, finish how you know 'that's so easy'." Cam's eyes crinkled up as he grinned back at Sam.

"Anyway. I find it hard to believe that Daniel hasn't said a word to me and Vala hasn't confided in me. They always bitch about each other to me, and they both know I listen because, as I've told them, they are crazy about each other."

"I'm just happy Jackson's gettin'...well, anyway, I was beginning to wonder about him."

"And what were you wondering, Colonel Mitchell?"

Smiling with interest, Sam waited for the colonel's explanation.

"Not what you guys are thinking. I was wondering if I got it all wrong and they didn't really belong together."

Teal'c returned his attention to his pancakes, eggs, bacon, hash-browns, biscuit with gravy, and sausage links.

Sam pushed her plate away. "Why would they pretend to not be together if they didn't belong with each other?"

Both Teal'c and Cam cocked their heads aside, one in each direction, "Hmm?" Cam said at the same instant that Teal'c raised a curious brow.

Whirling her fork around in the air Sam continued. "Well, anyway, we need to tell them we know."

Snatching the fork from Sam, Cam frowned. "You're gonna hurt somebody with that... like yourself. And no way are we lettin' them know we know! Let's enjoy this."

"We should call Jack he'd..."

"Hell no! Sam that's just crazy talk! He'd ruin everything. And I'd be the one with all the paperwork. No one but us should know."

~o0o~

"Hank, I knew it all along." Jack repeatedly balled up paper and tossed it across his Washington office into the trash can. "Hey, let's keep this to ourselves. No harm done and Mitchell would do a nose dive if he knew."

"Alright, Jack. No harm, no foul. I guess that's the best. There's no hanky panky going on off world, anyway... that I know of." General Landry stood at the window to the conference room watching his premier team chatting as they waited for him to start today's pre-mission briefing.

"Believe me, Carter or Teal'c woulda called me the instant either of them was suspicious. We'll just let the kids have their fun on their own time – I doubt it'll take much longer for Vala to spill the beans."

"I knew they'd end up together at some point. Hard as he tries, being grumpy does not hide his feelings. I knew that boy was smitten the moment he saw her when she showed up here."

"Yeah, we both know the real reason she showed up. Thanks for calling me, Hank. Keep me posted."

~o0o~

"Step it up, Jackson! You've been lagging all day. This is PK2-885, lots of cool ruins and you were so excited yesterday. What the hellja do last night? Some survey mapping stuff keep ya up?"

"Daniel," Sam added, "I was hoping you and Vala were going to meet us for breakfast this morning... er in the mess hall."

"Daniel Jackson, you did not show up." The Jaffa stepped up to walk beside the Archeologist. "Did you enjoy your breakfast at...?" When Daniel's stomach growled, Teal'c raised a brow of surprise.

"Daniel skipped breakfast." Vala announced as if it totally explained everything. "So, how much farther is the city, Mitchell?"

"A ways, Princess." Cam turned to grin her way, then stopped in his tracks. The team behind them all stopped also. Licking his thumb, Cam ran it under one of Vala's eyes. "you've got some mascara... hey, wait. Dark circles. Sorry. Looks like you lost some sleep too. Treasure hunting? You need to learn to sleep." He shrugged, raised an arm, one finger pointing upwards, circled his wrist and then pointing straight ahead. "Let's move out."

~o0o~

"Oh, so once YOU have been satisfied, I'm just supposed to turn off..."

"Vala, stop! You're being unreasonable."

"Well, I'm not used to this Earth idea of just getting satisfied. I have needs Daniel."

"We're late for breakfast! The others already left!"

"And you ate my stashed Honey Bun!"

"You ate half!"

"And may I repeat, darling, I'm barely satisfied! I'm still hungry!"

"We're going to the village welcoming breakfast!" Eyes hard and mouth a thin line he glared.

"Fine. Let's go I'm starving." Snatching up her leather bag, Vala stormed off towards the door.

"Vala! You can't go like that."

"Why, you don't like it?"

His gaze scanned her from bare feet to hip slung altered BDU pants, across the few inches of tantalizing belly between the pants and the short black camisole top. "If we were at my place, I'd love it."

She pivoted, glaring, stomping back across the wood slat floor to come face to face with him. "And that 's another thing! Why is it your place? Why isn't it our place?"

Daniel picked up the regulation T-Shirt she'd discarded in an effort to tease him the instant the others left. His features softened and he smiled lovingly. "Put this back on. And you're right. We'll talk when we get back. Right now, we have to work. 'kay?"

Vala leaned into him and nuzzled his neck. "Do I have to put my boots on?"

"Please."

"If we find time for a quickie, the boots will slow the process."

"We don't do quickies off world."

Slipping the T-shirt on Vala tucked it in, sat and made quick work of donning her boots. "Hmm, I know, and I wouldn't. But I wanted you to think about that all day long."

"Oh, I'll be thinking about it and you know it!"

Vala shot him a wide grin and took off out the door.

Daniel stood there watching her backside disappear across the village square his mind already going over and over the sexy scenario she'd set up for him.

It was going to be a long mission and he needed lots of ruins to distract him.

~o0o~

Dust. Heat. Rocks. Artifacts. Paintings. A wall of dirt covered script. None of it could keep him from thinking about Vala. He'd been a grouch the last two days and each time one of the others asked him why he was so grouchy, Vala had always added, 'yes, darling, what are you needing? Some coffee? Some snack? Are you hungry?"

Her kneeling beside him holding the flashlight, her shoulder so close to his he could feel her body heat, wasn't helping either. He wanted her. She knew it. And he wasn't happy about it seeing as they were still off world.

"Can you hold that damned light still? And for god's sakes it's hot enough in here without you practically on top of me!"

Vala tossed the flashlight over her head to land with a crash somewhere behind her. The room went dark and silence prevailed for countless seconds... until Daniel burst out laughing.

With an ease rivaling bat radar Vala swooped towards the sound and delightfully found herself in his tight and intimate embrace. Mouths met in a long and hard and desire fulfilling, tongue twirling, teeth nipping, steam producing kiss.

Surrendering to his superior strength Vala marveled at the magic he conjured up in stripping her half naked in mere seconds, tossing her irreverently on the floor, and using his skilled artifact seeking hands and nimble rough fingers to ignite her to depths of passion, and wanting.

She ignored his mumble question against her now bare breast because she wasn't sure if he said something about a dirty floor or a dirty girl.

All of a sudden his name was reverberating around the small room as she responded to him deftly yanking her panties down and replacing them with his mouth. Thereby of course stopping any answer to the dirty girl or dirty floor question, but really, she didn't care either way, and the question became the furthest thing from her mind.

Being completely engaged in his manipulations again he surprised her by snatching her up from the floor and quite skillfully straddling her across his lap as he knelt up, his pants asunder and him ready for her. Vala marveled further at his prowess and intensity as he entered her to the hilt, smashed her body to his and holding each cheek of her six maneuvered her body to his liking.

When she was about to scream with her release, he covered her mouth with his to muffle the sound. But he wasn't done yet and once again he had her panting with want...

Breathless she tried to make sense of what he was saying low and nearly inarticulate against the pulse of her throat where his wet, hot mouth sucked. "What...oh... what about not caring?"

"I don't care..." Daniel's mouth moved lower to her shoulder while he continued slowly, rhythmically, steadily, moving in and out of her. "I don't care if they walk in here with search lights. I don't care what they think. I don't care if everyone in the universe knows. I only care about you. Love you."

"Mmmm, love too... oh gods. You talk too much. Do that other thing again... oh!" Her head went back and he had no recourse in stopping her scream.

~o0o~

"Did you hear that?" Sam looked at her watch "What's keeping them?"

"I didn't hear anything. Who knows what Jackson's got himself into." Cam shrugged as he sat on a nearby bolder and looked across the hill towards the ruins.

Teal'c pretended to be unaware of the scream. "Perhaps we should radio him shortly and inform him we are ready to leave, Colonel Mitchell?"

"Naw, give him some time to dig a little deeper. He'll come along soon enough."

Pacing, Sam stopped in front of Cam. "You don't think they're... you know?"

"What? Here? Ha! DOCTOR Daniel Jackson let's no one take his attention from his appointed duties. We'll wait."

END ~0i0~ AUTHORS NOTES: For my upcoming 200th fanfic here on ffn I will be writing an Homage to Trope - Daniel and Vala. (as if I wasn't already doing that!) So far my list for a possible series or maybe just pick one and go for it is: Stranded on a Planet. Stranded in a Cave. Alien Influence. Oops I'm pregnant. Confession of love upon the threat of eminent death. From tragedy- an affirmation of life through shared passion. PLEASE feel free to PM me any other trope you would like me to consider. ~b


End file.
